


Id

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [261]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Once unlocking his curse, Klaus’ wolf starts speaking to him (like Venom does to Eddie- all of the humor please). Already weirded out and annoyed, Klaus is at his wits end. It gets weirder when it decides Caroline is the one.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [261]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	Id

For having waited a thousand years to break his curse, Klaus still wasn’t quite prepared for the…side effects of unlocking his wolf side. But he’d managed for the most part, tuning out the second voice in his head like it was nothing more than an errant id easily distracted.

That is, until he laid eyes on a certain baby vampire.

While his more rational side could acknowledge Caroline was beautiful, the wolf was oddly fixated. Every time he caught sight of her, the wolf would hiss, _Her. Talk to her._ Insistent to the point of annoyance, the wolf would keep prodding until Klaus gave in. The more he did, the more he wanted to, which was just inconvenient. 

Then, he put her life at risk. The wolf had never been so split from him, viciously angry and gnashing for him to _fix it fix it fix it!!_ as she lay dying in her bed. By the time he fed her his blood, it was a violent relief for all three of them. 

He should have known it wouldn’t be enough to satiate the wolf, however.

_Where’s Caroline?_

Klaus ignored the wolf, continuing to charm the women his mother had invited to the ball. She might not come at all, he reminded himself, pointedly not getting either of their hopes up. 

But a familiar scent wafted into the ballroom, and both he and the wolf reared to find her - the latter with an embarrassing whine. _She’s so pretty, go tell her she’s pretty._

Admonishing the wolf to silence, Klaus took a bracing sip of his champagne before leaving it and his companions behind. “Caroline,” he greeted smoothly with his best smile. “You look beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes, a blush rising in her cheeks despite the cold front she tried to keep firmly between them. “Thank you,” she answered, her tone too polite. “And thank you for the dress, it fit perfectly. A little creepy, but thoughtful.”

_She liked the dress! Get closer!_

He held himself back, his posture deceptively at ease. “I’m honored that you accepted my gift. Gifts,” he corrected, smirking at the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Don’t get used to it,” she warned. Her eyes drifted to the dance floor, longing clear in her otherwise stubborn expression. 

_Ask her to dance. Ask her! Now!!_

Offering his hand, he refused to give the wolf the satisfaction that it was driving his impulses. It was a party, dancing was perfectly in bounds. And he simply enjoyed the prospect of dancing with her, animal urges aside. “Care to dance, love?”

A bare moment of hesitation, then she slipped her hand into his, and the wolf gave a pleased sigh. 

_Now don’t let her go._

See? Never one to be satisfied. At least Klaus could trust his saner half to be more reasonable than to fall for such a trap as romance.


End file.
